The Journey of Team 7
by The Vocalist
Summary: It has been six years since the defection of Sasuke Uchiha. Witness the destruction of the Bijuu, and the rise of the most powerful clan to ever grace the shinobi world. This is the story of Naruto and Sakura
1. Chapter 1

Day of Black

The rain comes down in a slow drizzle, reflecting the feelings of all the citizens of Konoha. It is a dark day for this normally sunny country, but today isn't like any other. Never before has Konoha wept for a hokage as they do today. True everyone has cried and grieved at the passing of every hokage but today is the exception. All hokage have left a sense of grief and despair in their deaths, but that has always been overcome by the will of fire. The third hokage said that in time of despair the will of fire will dwindle only to emerge even more powerful than before, for that is the way of Konoha and all the citizens of the fire country. Today Konoha has completely forgotten about the will of fire even though the hokage they mourn for, carried it within himself more than anyone else could ever imagine. Though in his death, he seemed to take the will of fire to his grave with him. Never before has Konoha suffered a loss as great as what they had just suffered, and continue to suffer through.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The funeral procession was led by none other than her self the Godaime hokage Tsunade. In her ranks were her most precious people, and her support for the upcoming speech and burial. To her direct right was none other than her fellow sannin Jiraiya, with whom the heavy burden of this procession is shared. Further over than Jiraiya was none other than Tsunade's oldest apprentice Shizune. Shizune was having a hard time from breaking down in to sobs, but she managed to keep face even though the tears flowed freely from her red, blood swollin eyes. In all truth she wished that Shizune would let it out along with everyone else at the procession. Though it was unbecoming of a shinobi, it was far better than the despair she saw to her left. When Tsunade looked to her left it was like all the life in the world had been sucked into the dark abyss, that was once Sakura Haruno's eyes. Out of everyone that was effected, Sakura was the worst. Everyone else had lost a friend and leader, and in a sense a point of inspiration.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When ever someone else thought of him they thought of his great accomplishments such as the defeat of Akatsuki, winning the respect of the village and, finally realizing his dream of being hokage. To Sakura these memories were hers also because she was with him every step of the way, always by his side. Though she had everyone else's view of him she also had hers which were more personal and heart wrenching now more than ever. She had been there when he was pushed to the edge. She was there when he nearly gave up his dream out of despair. She was there when he learned of his great heritage that had always been a secret kept from him. She was the one who gave him her first kiss and, he gave her his. She was the one who held him why he cried over the pain of his past, and in doing so became his reason to dream and trust again. Though the one she is most proud of is that she was his companion, his lover. The one he had choose to spend the rest of his life with, and to start a new life with as a family. He was the one she had always needed even though she didn't recognize it at first. Though once discovered they made the missed time up to each other by loving, and caring for each other with there entire being. He had made her whole in more than one way, and she the same for him. Where they each had individual flaws, together they were perfect. And finally she was the one who was with him, when death claimed his as one of his own.


	2. new stuff coming

The journey of team seven.

hey everyone sorry I haven't updated in months life has been crazy lately. Since my last update i've buried my best friend and my uncle. I've also moved about six hours from home and began school. So during all the chaos I couldn't honestly give you a good decent update but my life is now some what back on track so updates will be coming soon. With that i will leave you with a nice little Naruto inspired hia-ku.

Sakura come back

Beauty in your well being

Winds flow pink petals

The Vocalist


End file.
